Legacy
by Chi Midori
Summary: A threat for mutant kind lurking on the horizon, Mystique nozing around, new students and all the traditional problems with school, oh aren't we goign to have fun
1. Only the beginning

Xavier Institute for Youngsters- Westchester County  
  
July 21st 2006  
  
Evan Daniels wanted to cry[1]. Within the month the mansion would be full of KIDS. Seven new students had been enrolled in the school, and knowing the Professor, he would be recruiting new students during that time as well.  
  
Logan growled slightly. "What are their numbers Charles?" He asked.  
  
"Five girls, two boys. All coming from different reaches of the world."  
  
Now Evan REALLY wanted to cry. Not only would the mansion be over-run by kids, but kids who probably couldn't speck English and were practically all girls. "Great." He muttered. "Just great."  
  
"They will start arriving this afternoon. There will be a list of the bedrooms posted on the bulletin board in the rec-room."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Bobby! Behind you!" Jubilee yelled, as she defended herself from a gun that was firing on her. She HATED Danger Room training sessions.  
  
Bobby swerved out of the way, just in time for the energy beam that had fired at him to miss. The teen spun around and iced the gun that had fired on him.  
  
Just as he hopped on his ice-slide to go help Wolfsbane, the guns and machines retreated back into the walls.  
  
"Good session guys." Came Scott's voice from the command center. "You can hit the showers now. Oh and Jubilee, Rahne, Roberto. You three have a session with Logan before supper."  
  
The three nodded and left with the others.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Talk about brutal." Bobby muttered to himself as he limped loudly down the stairs. He was about to head to the rec room when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Probably another one of gambits dates." He thought out loud as he opened the door. A short girl with short black hair and blue eyes stood on the doorstep, a travel bag slung over her shoulder and a piece of paper gripped tightly in her hand.  
  
"Can I help you?" Bobby asked the girl.  
  
"Is this the Xavier Institute?"  
  
"It sure is." Bobby grinned.  
  
The girl smiled at him in return. "Awesome." She chirped. "I'm Savanna Crooks. "I start here today."  
  
"Well welcome to Mutant Manor, Savanna. I'm Bobby Drake." He said to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lightly.  
  
Savanna raised an eyebrow at the older teen. "Aren't we a charmer?" She smirked. "So can I come in, or are you just going to make me stand out her until I pass out from the heat?"  
  
"I was thinking about it, but I would probably get grounded if I did. So come on it. I'll give you the grand tour."  
  
Savanna stepped into the foyer and followed Bobby through the mansion.  
  
"First stop, the greatest room in the whole house, the kitchen."  
  
Savanna's ears perked up. "Do you have any cookies?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, but Scott always hides them on us. Says we don't need sweets, or something stupid like that."  
  
The duo stepped into the kitchen to see an auburn haired female wearing a skintight black body suit and an army green jacket that practically hung off of her, making a sandwich.  
  
"Ororo and Jean just did the shopping today so I don't think Scott has gotten to the cookies yet."  
  
The woman turned to look at the pair. "Who's that Bobby?" She asked in a very evident southern accent. "Another date?"  
  
Bobby shook his head. "Nah, new student apparently."  
  
"Oh! You must be Savanna. Ah'm Rogue. The Professor told us that you would be arriving today." Rogue smiled at the girl. "Just follow me to the rec- room so I can see where your room is." That said the woman grabbed her sandwich and walked past Bobby and Savanna.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"ROBERTO!" A voice boomed from within the rec room. "GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE OR I'LL FRY YOU LIKE A TURKEY!"  
  
The trio stepped into the room and Savanna almost laughed out loud at the scene.  
  
Two teens were on either end of the largest couch. The dark skinned guy was clutching a TV. Remote in his hand, a large grin on his face. On the opposite end a teen with blonde hair and orange bangs had electricity crackling around his clutched fists. Two girls sat on one of the smaller couches completely ignoring the two boys. While a brown haired man and a Chinese girl in a yellow trench coat watched the pair with interest.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat, all eyes swung to the door and the boys stopped glaring at each other.  
  
"If y'all could act your age for a sec, ah'd lahke to introduce Savanna Crooks. She's new and has just arrived."  
  
"Lo, I'm Jubilee." The girl with the yellow trench coat stated.  
  
"I be Remy, petite." Jubilee's companion introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Kitty Pryde." One of the non-caring girls said.  
  
"Rahne Sinclair." The other non-caring girl stated, eyes still trained on the TV in the corner.  
  
"Those two are Ray and Roberto." Bobby piped in, pointing to the two combatants.  
  
"Hi." Savanna said quietly, raising her hand in a small wave.  
[1] Evan got his mutation under control and just returned to the institute the year prior.  
  
R/R  
  
Oh and this is set 4 years after the first episode. 


	2. Danger Room SUCKS

Savanna stood with Bobby and Amara in the center of what they called the Danger Room dressed in a form fitted black body suit that covered her from neck to foot. Yellow boots and gloves covered her feet and hands and a yellow belt with a large 'X' in the middle was latched around waist.  
  
It was a day later, and the new girl had been dragged out of bed at 6:00 in the morning to go to a 'session' as Amara had called it. Now she was standing with the other two, tired and shaking with cold.  
  
"So what are we doing in this place again?" The New Yorker asked.  
  
"The Professor wants to see how advanced your powers are, so he's having us run this session with you since all of out powers are elementally based." Amara explained.  
  
"Sure." Savanna drawled. "And what am I going to be doing?"  
  
"Trying not to get yourself killed." Bobby answered with a grin.  
  
"Well THAT'S comforting." Savanna muttered just as Miss Munroe's voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Good morning Children." She greeted. "Savanna- welcome to the Danger Room. Your objective- last more than 5 minutes without injuring yourself. Magma and Iceman are only there for incase things get. dangerous. Good luck Hydra."  
  
"Simulation will begin in 5.4."  
  
"I'm dead." Savanna whimpered.  
  
"3.2.1. Welcome to your worst nightmare." Rogue's voice cackled.  
  
"Oh REAL cute Rogue!" Savanna cried just as the walls opened up and shot put balls, circular saw blades and other nasty things were blasted out of them. "Shit!" Savanna cried, flinging herself to the floor to avoid getting her head chopped off. "This is SO NOT funny!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"She has a lot of energy." Bobby commented, icing a shot put ball in mid air before it had a chance to connect to his head.  
  
"She's loud." Amara stated, wrinkling her nose as another shriek sounded from the newest student.  
  
"That's it! This means WAR!" Savanna hissed and fired a 'water bullet' at a speeding circular saw blade, sending it off its path and into the wall where it stuck.  
  
"Ha! Take that!" She exclaimed just as a shot put ball flew by her head.  
  
"Pay attention!" Bobby yelled.  
  
Savanna made a face and caught the same ball as it came back for another round. "Are we done yet?" She asked, while she shot another blade out of the air."  
  
"NO!" Came three simultaneous replies.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I really dislike that Danger Room." Savanna stated as she searched the cupboards for a source of sugar.  
  
Her partners in crime who were spread out around the kitchen shook their heads.  
  
"Yes we know 'Vanna. You've been stating that for the last 3 hours since you got out of your shower." Roberto countered.  
  
"But it's true! I mean, having sharp and heavy objects aimed at your head is not fun. Don't you guys have ANY sweets around here?"  
  
Before Roberto, Bobby or Sam could answer Rogue walked into the kitchen, obviously fresh from a session and sporting new bruises. "Professor wants to see is in the rec room, NOW." She stated then took off again.  
  
The four jumped off their counters and followed her out.  
  
They walked into the rec room to see everybody else already there, and a girl they didn't recognize up at the front.  
  
Bobby let out a low whistle. "She's HOT."  
  
"Looks like a preppy brat to me." Savanna muttered. [1]  
  
"Savanna, could you come up here please?" The professor asked.  
  
"Sure thing Prof."  
  
"Students." The Professor regarded the mutants congregated before him. From Scott who he had known for 8 years to the recently converted Piotr Rasputin and Remy LeBeau. [2] "As some of you may already know, there are going to be some new students arriving before the new school year starts. Before you, you have two of the newest recruits. Savanna Crooks arrived yesterday afternoon from New York City. She has the ability to manipulate water and water molecules. I believe she can also make what she calls 'water bullets.'"  
  
"Can I give a demonstration Professor? PlEEEAse can I give a demonstration!?" The teen begged.  
  
"Very well." The Professor said with a small smile.  
  
Savanna looked around for something that no one would care if it got broken. The Professor handed her a water bottle.  
  
Nodding her thanks, she placed the bottle on top of the table. "Um." She began warily, eyeing the students around the table. "You may want to move away. My aim sucks."  
  
Bobby chuckled while his classmates made haste to get away from the bottle.  
  
Savanna stood about 5 feet away from the bottle, arm raised, index finger extended. Suddenly a small bullet seemed to erupt from the teen's fingertip, hitting the bottle on the top and sending it flying into Kurt's head. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, wincing.  
  
Kurt just waved it off. "No problem."  
  
Throughout the whole introduction and demonstration the new girl had been silent.  
  
Professor Xavier gestured to Savanna to sit down, and he turn so her was half facing the new student, half facing the rest of the students.  
  
"Last but not least is Allesandre Mannus, she arrived just a short while ago."  
  
"Ciao." Allesandre said quietly.  
  
"Why did you say goodbye to us?" Jubilee asked. "Planning on going home already? Man I told you, you scare people!" She exclaimed turning to Remy.  
  
Allesandre smiled slightly. "Ciao also means hello. Sort of like the Hawaiian word Aloha. It means both hello and goodbye."  
  
"As you may have guessed from her accent, Allesandre is an Italian native." The Professor added.  
  
"So what's your gift?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"I am telekinetic." She looked at the Professor for approval on her pronunciation, at his nod she continued. "I am telekinetic and empathic."  
  
"Is it hard feeling other people's emotions?" Kitty questioned politely.  
  
Allesandre nodded vigorously. "Think of it as feeling every emotion possible all at the same time. Like right now I feel jealousy, awe, indifference, pity, even. er. I'll leave that one out." She said blushing. "However none of those emotions are mine."  
  
"Savanna. please take Allesandre up to your room. She will be staying there. B students, I believe you have a session with Mr. McCoy out on the grounds. The rest of you are left to your own devices. Please don't get arrested."  
  
That said the congregation disbanded, Allesandre practically running to keep up with Savanna.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"This is our room." The black haired New Yorker muttered, throwing the door open.  
  
"It is very large." Allesandre commented, making her way over to her bags and suitcases, which had already been brought up.  
  
"What part of New York are you from Savanna?" The Italian girl asked, attempting to make a stab at conversation.  
  
"The slums." Savanna muttered shortly from her perch on the top bunk of one of the two bunk beds in the room. "You?"  
  
"A small town just outside Venice. Very beautiful area. I was originally from Florence, but I had to move."  
  
"I see, so I assume you're from a well to do family?"  
  
Allesandre's smile dropped a notch. "My parents were quite wealthy, and when they died they left me the money. However I cannot touch it until I'm 18."  
  
Great. Savanna thought sarcastically. Rich and beautiful. Just what we need.  
  
"You do not like me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. However when Savanna didn't answer her, she continued to try to get to know the other teen.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"I had a brother. He was killed, same with my dad."  
  
"How did they die?" She asked, feeling pain wafting off of Savanna.  
  
"My brother was killed in a gang fight, and my dad was shot in a drive by shooting." Savanna snapped.  
  
"Oh." Was all Allesandre could say. "My parents and baby sister were murdered as well."  
  
Savanna snorted. "Do tell."  
  
"They were killed in a fire while I was at a friends house. It was a suspected. arson. is that the right word?" At Savanna's nod she continued. "I was 5 when it happened. All that I have left is what I had taken with me to my friends house and this." Allesandre pulled out a black leather bomber jacket and showed it to Savanna. "Ma Madre [3] left it at my aunts house the weekend before."  
  
"That's too bad. At least I still have my mom. for the amount I see her." Savanna muttered glumly.  
  
"You and your Madre do not get along?"  
  
"Stop trying to pry into my life!" Savanna yelled suddenly, startling the Italian girl.  
  
"I'm sorry." Allesandre apologized. "I did not mean to offend you. I was just hoping we could be friends."  
  
Savanna snorted, jumped off her bunk and mad her way to the door. "It ain't gonna happen." That said she turned on her heal and left the room.  
  
[1] My apologies to any preps reading this, just the way she is. Sorry.  
  
[2] Will be explained later, they're not just there  
  
[3] Mother in Italian. The foreign characters will use their native languages for some things, the translations will be down here. If I made a mistake on anything e-mail me and tell me, but no flames!  
  
R/R 


	3. On to Spain

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Allesandre muttered, pulling her shirt over her head, she fixed the sleeves so they were sitting off her shoulder, then grimaced at the large purple bruise holding residence on her left shoulder.  
  
She sighed and sat down on one of the empty bottom bunks, running a brush through her hair. It had been two days since she arrived and she was fitting in pretty well considering the age difference between herself and the other students. She got along with Bobby especially well. He was very nice to her, and also funny.  
  
"'Sandre?" Jamie asked, poking his head into the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Professor found a new mutant and potential student. We're going to Spain."  
  
Allesandre nodded, and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbing her bomber jacket from the back of the desk chair on her way out.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Why is SHE coming?" Savanna hissed to Jamie, just loud enough for Allesandre to hear.  
  
Allesandre smirked at her and began to speak in rapid and fluent Spanish to Scott. "I believe the better question, Miss Crooks, is why are YOU here?"  
  
Savanna glared at her and began to buckle up.  
  
"You three better make yourselves comfortable, even in this it'll be a long ride." Scott called back to the three teens, patting the Black Bird's console.  
  
Allesandre sighed and sat down next to Jamie, strapping herself in.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Five hours later Savanna stood up, joints popping. "Can you get any more cramped in here Cyclops?" She asked stretching.  
  
"Beast can fit in one of these seats comfortably. I don't see why you're complaining." He stated.  
  
Savanna made a face at his back and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Allesandre rolled her eyes at the black haired girl and turned to Scott. "Who are we here to collect?" She asked as he led the three down the stairs.  
  
"His name is Marcos Perez. He's 15, and has control over vegetation, such as trees. Just last week when his powers manifested he uprooted a tree, almost hitting the boy who had been teasing him."  
  
"Poor boy." Allesandre murmured, shaking her head, as they walked up the large front steps of middle sized home.  
  
Scott rapped smartly on the door and stood back.  
  
"Any day now sweetheart." Savanna drawled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Savanna, behave yourself." Scott snapped as the door creaked open.  
  
"Professor Xavier?" The tiny woman in the doorways asked.  
  
"No, but the Professor sent us. I'm Scott Summers. May we come in?"  
  
Allesandre quickly translated what he said into Spanish and the woman nodded, opening the door wider, ushering the four in.  
  
"Marcos!" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
A moment later a tall dark haired boy trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked the group.  
  
"Marcos! Compórtese!" [1] The mother reprimanded, hitting her son lightly on the shoulder. "Please, sit down." She said and led the group to the living room.  
  
"Marcos, I'm Scott Summers, this is Allesandre Mannus, Savanna Crooks, and Jamie Madrox. We're from the Xavier Institute in New York."  
  
Marcos raised an eyebrow in question. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked in halted English.  
  
"The Xavier Institute is a school that teaches mutants how to control their gifts." Jamie explained.  
  
Marcos snorted. "Yeah right." He said with a glare.  
  
"Before I went to Xavier's I had no control over my powers. If I bumped into anyone or anything I would multiply before I could say 'yikes'. That's my power, I can multiply myself." Jamie stood up and clapped his hands. Two Jamie dupes now stood in the room. A look of concentration passed over his features and the two dupes got sucked back into the real Jamie. "Now look at me."[2]  
  
"Marcos, we know what happened last week. We want to prevent it from happening again. I won't say that you'll be free of the discrimination that mutants are presented, but I can say that while at the Institute you will be in the presence of people like you. They will judge you by WHO you are, not WHAT you are." Scott said.  
  
"How do you know about me, and why do you care?"  
  
"The Professor has a mutant locator called Cerebro, that's how we found you." Jamie explained.  
  
"Cu idamos porque usted es como nostros."[3] Allesandre added.  
  
Marcos sighed. "May I have time to think it over?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," Scott said with a nod. "We'll come back in the morning if that's all right with you."  
  
Marcos nodded, shook Scott and Jamie's hands and lightly kissed Allesandre and Savanna's knuckles.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Well that was pointless." Savanna commented as they made their way down the front stairs.  
  
"Actually, I think it went pretty well. He didn't reject the offer right away and he wants to think it over." Jamie commented, helping Allesandre down the last stair, which was a good two feet off the road.  
  
"Grazie." Allesandre murmured.  
  
Savanna rolled her eyes, mimicking Allesandre behind her back.  
  
Allesandre swung around and glared at the black haired girl, giving her a slight telekinetic push.  
  
"Behave yourselves you two." Scott snapped.  
  
"I don't think he likes us." Allesandre commented to Jamie.  
  
"No, really?" Jamie asked.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Señor Summers! Hola!" Mrs. Perez greeted.  
  
"Hola señora Perez." Scott greeted with a smile. "Is Marcos home?"  
  
Mrs. Perez nodded and motioned them inside. "Marcos!" She yelled. "Consigue abajo aqui!" [4]  
  
A moment later Marcos stumbled down the stairs in just his pyjama bottoms. "Oh! Hola!" He greeted." I'll just go put a shirt on now." He said, and disappeared back upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Perez rolled her eyes. "Excuse my son." She said.  
  
Two minutes later the six were back in the living room. "So, Marcos. Have you thought about our offer?" Scott asked.  
  
Marcos nodded. "I have decided that I would like to join you. Anything to control this. curse.  
  
Jamie grinned. "Welcome to the team Marcos."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Wow!" Marcos whispered, staring at the mansion. "It is very big."  
  
"Word of wisdom Marcos." Jamie began. "Find someone who knows their way around and cling onto them for the first couple days. It makes things a lot easier."  
  
Marcos nodded as he picked up his bags and followed the quartet up the large stone stairs.  
  
"Ah Scott you're back" The Professor stated, rolling into the foyer. "Hello Marcos. I'm Charles Xavier."  
  
"Hola Señor Xavier."  
  
"There's someone I would like you five to meet. Please follow me."  
  
The group followed Professor Xavier into the Anteroom. Inside, a long blonde haired girl sat, her back facing the door.  
  
"Alexis." The Professor began.  
  
The blonde haired girl turned around and gave the group a charming smile. "Hello Professor." She greeted.  
  
"Hello Alexis. IO would like you to meet five students who were away when I introduced you to the mansion. This is Scott Summers, he is my oldest student and the field leader of the X-Men. Jamie Madrox, he is one of our younger students, and these three are Savanna Crooks, Allesandre Mannus, and Marcos Perez. They, along with you, are the newest students here. Everyone, this is Alexis Fitzgerald, she arrived from England yesterday, not long after you left."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a shielding session with Jean." That said the Professor rolled out of the room and out of sight.  
  
"I'll show you where your room is Marcos." Jamie said, grabbing one of the other bags and leaving the room, Marcos not far behind.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Jubes wants to play a round of Evil Zone. See yeah later. Oh and it was nice meeting you Alexis." That said Savanna disappeared as well.  
  
Scott left soon after and the two foreign girls were left alone.  
  
"What are you reading?" Allesandre asked, pointing to the sheets of paper in Alexis' lap.  
  
"Oh! Notes my friends gave me before I left!" The girl replied in a thick British accent. "Would you like to read some?"  
  
Allesandre smiled and took the offered note.  
[1] Comportese= Behave yourself  
  
[2] Does that remind anyone else of those self-help commercials, or hooked on phonics commercials?  
  
[3] Cu idamos porque usted es como nosotros = we car because you are like us  
  
[4] Consigue abajo aqui = get down here  
  
R/R 


	4. Bordom, Blueberry pies and Water Bullets

Chapter 4  
  
Savanna groaned as the heavy drapes in the room she shared with Allesandre and Alexis were torn open, the bright sunlight streaming into the room and piercing her eyelids.  
  
"Shut the curtains!" She whined, pulling her comforter over her head.  
  
"Sorry Savanna." She heard Alexis apologize. "Jean's orders. Time to get up, my sleep loving friend." She said, yanking the covers off of Savanna.  
  
The black haired New Yorker cracked open an eye and glared at the blonde in front of her. "I hope you die." She muttered, sitting up. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
Alexis peered at the watch on her wrist for a moment before answering. "Half past ten." She said, grabbing a book off her bed. "We have a to meet Miss Munroe on the lower levels at 5:00 this evening, but until then we have free time."  
  
"And I have to get up why?" She asked. Alexis just shrugged and left the room.  
  
Sighing, Savanna hopped off her bunk and began to get ready for the day.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The first thing Savanna noticed when she walked downstairs was how empty the mansion seemed to be. Poking her head into the rec room she saw Ray and Roberto going head to head on a fighting game. She wrinkled her nose when she realized that they were in one of their 'I'm better than you, and I'm going to prove it', moods, and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey S'vanna." Rogue greeted, placing a piece of ham on her sandwich. That girl sure did love her sandwiches.  
  
"Hey." Savanna said and she got herself some orange juice. "Where is everyone?" "Kitty, Rahne, Tabby an' 'Mara went to th' mall, an' Jean an' Scott are on a date, but other than that? No clue." Savanna smiled at Rogue and set off for the gym, hoping to find someone to talk to.  
  
Well, I found someone. She thought to herself, looking through the open door. Just not the person I was hoping to find. In the gym Allesandre was in the middle of a handstand on the uneven bars, Kurt on the mats below, spotting her. I rolled my eyes and headed to the weight room next to the gym.  
  
Only Booby and Peter were in there and neither noticed Savanna when she came in. Bobby was too busy bugging Peter, and Peter was too busy ignoring Bobby."  
  
"So how old IS Illyana, Pete?" The brunette teen asked.  
  
"Peter glared at him. "Keep your hands away from my sister." He growled.  
  
"It's not like I can even get a hand NEAR your sister. She's all the way over in Russia."  
  
Peter expelled a large breath and lifted the weight back into its resting place/ "No, you will not put a hand near my sister because she just turned eleven."  
  
Bobby visibly paled at that. "Heh, right, gotcha. No touching of the eleven year-old sister."  
  
Savanna rolled her eyes. "You are such a player Drake." She muttered, making her way over to the leg machine.  
  
Both jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "Savanna! We did not hear you come in." Peter told here.  
  
Savanna snorted. "That much was obvious." She stated, and turned to Bobby. "Didn't you have a thing for the prep, all of three days ago?" She asked.  
  
"Who, Allesandre?"  
  
"That'd be the one. You know the rich annoying one."  
  
"The one with no parents and an aunt an uncle that hate her?" Bobby asked sweetly.  
  
"That's what she says." Savanna muttered. "But anyways, didn't you have a thing for her when she showed up."  
  
"Yeah, I thought she was hot. Then I got to know her and I have even more of a thing for her. She's really nice. But we're not going out or anything, and plus I was just bugging Pete, so that doesn't count."  
  
"Bah, preps. Who needs them?" Savanna said, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Can we say bitter?" Bobby asked quietly, watching Savanna as she walked away.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Dinner at the mansion, at exactly 6:00 pm every evening, was usually very quiet considering the usual twenty some people in the dining room every night. However, tonight was noisier than the usual with the help of Savanna, Alexis and Bobby, who were fast becoming the greatest team the Institute had some to see.  
  
Savanna would send the water from the glasses ad jugs around her flying into the air, bobby would freeze it into whatever shape he chose, and Alexis would hold it up for all to see with her telekinesis.  
  
Dessert was brought in soon after the fifth time the trio had been yelled at for messing with the water, and Savanna felt her mouth begin to water.  
  
Blueberry pie and vanilla ice-cream, her favourite. The plate was set down in front of her, but before she had a chance to even pick up her fork the plate was taken away by Scott. Savanna noticed distantly that Bobby and Alexis had suffered the same fate.  
  
"Hey!" Savanna cried, jumping to her feet, "Give that back!"  
  
"You have enough sugar in your system, you don't need anymore. "Scott stated and began to walk away.  
  
Savanna glared at his back and shot a small water bullet at his butt, not enough to hurt, just enough to make him jump. Jump he did, sending the pie flying. Alexis stopped their fall in mid air, and levitated them back over to their owners.  
  
Scott turned at glared at Savanna, well she guessed he did, considering she couldn't see his eyes because of his glasses.  
  
"Don't EVER steal food products containing sugar from me if you want to live." Savanna stated, glaring right back.  
  
Scott just snorted and walked out of the room.  
  
Bobby turned to Savanna, a look of pure horror on his face. "Are you INSANE!?" He demanded. "Do you have any idea how hard he's going to make us train now?"  
  
Savanna paled. "Craaaaap!" She groaned.  
  
"Crap indeed." Allesandre murmured. "Maybe next time you'll use the brain I THINK is in your head."  
  
"What was that Mannus?" Savanna asked icily, glaring at the Italian mutant.  
  
"I said." Allesandre began, but was cut off when Bobby clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Savanna, you're ice cream's melting, you should eat it before it turns to liquid."  
  
"You." he said quietly to Allesandre. "I need to talk to."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Allesandre you're smarter than this." Bobby stated.  
  
It was after dinner, and Bobby had led Allesandre to the Ante room to talk to her.  
  
"You just met me three days ago Robert, you barely know anything about me."  
  
"I know that you're smart enough to rise to Savanna's bait and go down to her level."  
  
"It's not fair Bobby, what did I ever do to her?" She asked, practically throwing herself into a chair.  
  
"I think." Bobby began. "I think that she had a lot of people like what she thinks you are in her old school or something, and I don't think they got along well. I think that's why she's so defensive and dislikes preps so much."  
  
"But she didn't even take the chance to get to know me!"  
  
"'Sandre, you aren't the only one who had a hard time growing up. She did too. She had to learn to make quick decisions or get the shit beat out of her. She grew up in a rough neighbourhood and that's how she didn't end up like her brother and dad."  
  
"I came here for a chance to change my life, but meeting her just made me realize that nothing really changes, no mater how far you go from your problems."  
  
"Yeah, but you have friends now don't you?"  
  
Allesandre smiled at that. "Yes, I do."  
R/R  
  
If there's anything you need clearing up, e-mail me, you're always welcome. 


	5. Day trips and explinations

Chapter Five  
  
Bobby and Allesandre were heading down the stairs to go into town with Savanna, Marcos, Alexis, Amara, Jubilee, Roberto and Remy two days later when the door swung open and Scott walked in leading a tall blonde teenage boy.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" He asked, dropping the suitcase he was carrying on the floor.  
  
"We're going into town with some of the others." Bobby answered calmly.  
  
"Ciao." Allesandre greeted, extending a hand to the new boy. "Are you a student here, or just visiting?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Student." The boy mumbled, giving Allesandre a subtle once over. Bobby noticed it however and shot the teen a look as if to say 'mine, hands off'.  
  
"This is Nikolai Rosenberg." Scott introduced. "He's from Russia."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nikolai." Allesandre said with a large smile.  
  
"We really should get going Allesandre, or the others will be mad."  
  
"Si, si." Allesandre said, turning back to the new student. "I will see you when we get back, no?" She asked. The boy nodded in response. "Good! It was very nice meeting you Nikolai." Allesandre stated, and followed Bobby out the door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"How about this?" Alexis asked, holding up a poster for Savanna and Allesandre to see.  
  
Savanna wrinkled her nose. "No way." She stated. "Here's an idea. How about I worry about the posters and you two worry about the curtains and stuff." She suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Alexis agreed. "I'm getting sick of all the white in our room."  
  
"All the rooms at the Institute are like that." Allesandre put in. "Too boring for me."  
  
"Make sure you get something DARK!" Savanna called after the departing pair.  
  
"Are you staying at the Institute dear?" An elderly woman who had seemingly appeared out of thin air, asked.  
  
"Yeah." Savanna said, eyeing the woman warily. Before her eyes the woman changed into a blue skinned mutant with red hair.  
  
"Mystique." Savanna greeted coolly.  
  
"Mystique raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You know me?"  
  
"I read the old mission reports."  
  
"If you read the old mission reports the you know that the X-Men are a bunch a goody too shoes. Now honestly dear, do you think that the Institute is the right place for you, a girl who has lived on the edge her whole life?"  
  
"What, you want me to join the Brotherhood?" Savanna asked, a hint of a laugh in her voice.  
  
"You are welcome of course."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I think I have a better chance at the Institute. I want to do good. So I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline." That said the girl turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"You stay away from dem Mystique." Remy said as her stepped out from behind a near by poster display.  
  
"And if I don't?" Mystique asked, turning to look at the Cajun.  
  
"Then we be playin' cards, Remy's way, mon amie."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Remy, I'm curious." Alexis began. "Today Jubilee told me that you and Peter used to fight against the X-Men, but neither of you seem the. evil kind. Why were you with Magneto?"  
  
The rec room went silent at Alexis' question and they all turned to look at Remy.  
  
Remy sighed. "Turn off de TV. Chere." He said quietly to Rogue.  
  
Rogue nodded slightly and grabbed the remote, switching off the TV.  
  
"When Magneto wants something, he goes all out to get it." Remy began as he looked at the people in the room. "Ol' Bucket Head 'proached me when I still be wit' de Guild. He offered me a place in de Acolytes an' I declined. Nex' day I go home an' mon pere is gone. Magneto show up little while later an' tell me dat if I want to see mon pere 'gain I had to join de Acolytes, so I joined. 'Parently de same t'ing happened to Pete. Magneto kidnapped his kid sister, dat's why he was dere. We stayed wit' Magneto fer two years, till I got beat by de X-men an' dey brought me back here."  
  
"Ah must point out, that it was me who beat the swamp rat." Rogue put in.  
  
"I let you beat me, chere." Remy said with a grin.  
  
"Just get on with the story Cajun" Jubilee said from her spot between Ray and Sam.  
  
"De X-Men convinced me t' tell dem why I was wit' Magneto an' dey offered t' help. So dey helped me break mon pere an' Illyana out. Our families went into hidin' an' me 'n' Pete joined de X-Men." Remy finished with a flourish.  
  
"That's just the toned down version." Bobby stated, shifting Allesandre, who was sitting on his lap so he could see everyone. "I was there. Man, I thought I was going to die at the ripe old age of 16."  
  
"We were all sad when he came back." Tabitha whispered in Savanna's ear.  
  
"Hey!" Bobby protested with a pout.  
  
"What are you guys still doing up?" Scoot asked, poking his head into the rec room. "It's past curfew. Come one, bed."  
I must say that I hate writing Remy's accent, love reading it! Hate writing it.  
  
Again R/R, and if you have any questions e-mail me! 


	6. So THIS is Canada

Chapter 6  
// = Telepathy  
Savanna padded quietly into the kitchen two days later, checking to make sure no one was watching her before she grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer. It was late morning and almost everyone was out, except for the few who had no life such as herself.  
  
//Savanna, could you please meet me in the hangar?// A voice asked, startling her.  
  
Savanna swung around, searching the kitchen for the person who had said it.  
  
//I'm in your head Savanna. This is the Professor, remember, I am a telepath. Now please hurry down to the hangar.//  
  
Savanna sighed and put the ice cream back in the freezer with a longing look.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"So this is Canada." Jubilee commented as she stepped off the Blackbird.  
  
"Funny." Savanna said from behind the other girl. "It looks just like the States."  
  
"Stick with us kid, and you'll see the world." Bobby teased, ruffling Jubilee's recently shortened hair.  
  
Jubilee glared at the brunette. "Piss off Drake." She said, fixing her hair.  
  
"Behave children." Jean said sardonically, following Bobby off the jet.  
  
"The Professor wants us to fan out. We're looking for a girl named Laura Miller. We don't know what her powers are so be careful. Iceman, Jubilee check out the gym, teen centre, places like that. Parks are a good place to look as well. Hydra and I are going down town to look. Meet back here in 3 hours. Make sure your communicators are on. If you find her, approach her carefully and do not scare her, she'll probably bolt."  
  
Bobby and Jubilee nodded seriously before checking their communicators, and walking away.  
  
"Come on Hydra." Jean said, motioning Savanna to follow her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Does Jean actually think that the girl will actually kick around the teen centre and places full of people?" Jubilee asked. "I mean the girl is probably scared shitless, why would she want to be around humans who, if they knew what she was, would probably put her in the hospital, or worse!" She ranted almost three hours later.  
  
Bobby just shrugged, scanning the streets for any sign of Laura. "Come on, let's check out this place."  
  
"That would require going near a school during summer." Jubilee pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, her school. If I were her, I'd go somewhere familiar."  
  
"Bear Creek Secondary School [1]." Jubilee read. "Well ain't that a corny name."  
  
"Better than Bayville High." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
Jubilee made a face at Bobby and scanned the schoolyard. "Hey, there's someone at the end of the football field." She pointed out.  
  
"Here, let me. I'll use the ol' Drake charm."  
  
"Oi, Iceboy. The idea is to keep her around, not to make her bolt."  
  
Bobby just ignored her and began to make his way down to the other end of the field.  
  
Jubilee roller her eyes and ran to catch up with him. "Oi! Drake, wait up!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"What do you want?" The girl asked before Bobby could speak. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees.  
  
"Err.I was wondering, are you Laura Miller?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" She answered, looking up at the boy in front of her. She felt frustration tear through her when her body changed to duplicate that of the brunette before her.  
  
"You're a shape shifter." Bobby breathed.  
  
"Yeah." Laura snapped. "You gonna report me to the cops too?"  
  
"No! No, I wouldn't so that, I would just be turning myself in at the same time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watch." Bobby said simply, as frost began to coat the grass neat his feet and his arm up to his elbow turned to ice.  
  
"You're mutant too!"  
  
"Since I was 13, well technically since I was born, but anyways. Trust me, I know how hard it is. I know how scary it is, and got knows I know how frustrating it is, but there's a place that can help. Me and my friend there." He jabbed his thumb back to where Jubilee was standing. "We're from the Xavier Institute in New York."  
  
"Isn't that, that place that was on the news all the time when that Magneto guy exposed mutants to the world?"  
  
"That'd be the one. At Xavier's you learn how to control your power and how to use them for offensive and defensive reasons. Any mutant is welcome there, yourself included."  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, we have people from all over, and we have people that look like they belong in story books. The Institute is a sanctuary for mutants . course you still have to go to school, but they're the best schools in the county, so that makes it a bit better."  
  
".I'd have to ask my parents." Laura mumbled, fearing the reaction she would receive from her mother and father.  
[1] Bear Creek Secondary School is actually my High School, it is the most craptacular school around, but with a kick butt gym and sound system.  
  
R/R Any questions, send me an e-mail. 


	7. Rollerbladers, Proposals, and Germans

Chapter Seven  
  
"How often do we have to fly?" Laura asked, nervously looking out the window at the ground speeding by below.  
  
"Yourself and Savanna won't be flying much until you're older. Jubilee only flies when the B Team is needed, however, Bobby and Jean fly quite a lot."  
  
Laura gave one more nervous look out the window before looking away and putting her headphones on.  
  
Her parents had taken the news of her being a mutant pretty well considering the circumstances, and they had been delighted to hear that she had the chance to learn how to control her abilities and had let her go with the Professor with only slight second thoughts. However, one person still didn't know about her leaving.  
  
All attention except Laura's went to the front of the jet when the main communicator gave a loud squawk.  
  
"Institute to BlackBird, come in BlackBird." Scott's voice came over the COM.  
  
"This is Jean, what's up Cyclops?"  
  
"There's a problem over in California, apparently a young mutant went crazy around noon their time and injured six people. He's being held for questioning at the 75th precinct in San Fran." Scott informed. "Do you want to take care of it, or do you want me to gather a team and take Velocity over there?"  
  
"We'll handle it Scott. The BlackBird is faster than Velocity."  
  
"Right. Cyclops out."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"You four stay discreet." The Professor said to the teens as he and Jean led the way into the precinct.  
  
"Yes Professor." They mumbled.  
  
"May I help you?" The receptionist asked when the group made it up to her desk.  
  
"We were hoping to talk to the mutant that was brought in earlier." The Professor said with a smile.  
  
The receptionist's eyes glazed over, as if she were drugged and she flashed them a large smile. "Of course, right back there. It's the seventh cell on the right."  
  
The six made their way through the door that led to the cells. As they opened the door, a tortured scream filled their ears.  
  
Water was running across the floor, freezing and melting alternately, multi- coloured mini fireworks were erupting at the end of the hall, and objects were flying up and down the long hall.  
  
Xavier turned to the four teens behind him. "You four head back to the jet, don't move from there until Jean or I contact you."  
  
"Yes sir." The teens mumbled and headed back down the hall and through the door.  
  
Quietly Xavier and Jean made their way down to the cell, the screaming intensified.  
  
"Professor." Jean began. "Is he telepathic?"  
  
"No, I don't believe he is." The Professor answered thoughtfully. "Mark. Mark, can you hear me?" The boy just screamed louder.  
  
"This is not working." Xavier said with a soft sigh. A look of concentration passed over his featured and the boy fell silent, slumping to the floor.  
  
//Mark, can you hear me?"// Xavier asked.  
  
//Wh.who are you? Am I dead? Oh god! I'm too young to die!//  
  
//Mark! Calm down. You're not dead. My name is Charles Xavier, I am a telepath. I am speaking to you in your mind.//  
  
//.Oh. I feel stupid now.// The teen muttered.  
  
Xavier let a mental chuckle flow through the kink. "Now Mark, I am here to help you. I need you to tell me what happened this afternoon when your powers manifested.//  
  
//I was on the boardwalk with my friends trying to master a move. I was getting really frustrated and I felt something snap, if that makes any sense. The next thing I know I was levitating in the air, sand was flying all over the place and fires were springing up everywhere. I left, roller blading as fast as I could. after I managed to get back on the ground. I got about a mile and a half away and the fires stopped, but I kept doing other things. By the time I had gone about 4 or 5 miles the cops were onto me. Things were flying all over the place, every piece of grass or flower I touched died, and ever so often I would go invisible.//  
  
//Thank you Mark, now stay asleep until I wake you.//  
  
//Okay.//  
  
"Jean, go out to the waiting room, you will see a copper haired woman and a brown haired man sitting together. These are Marks parents; make the offer about the school. It is imperative for Mark's and everyone else's safety that he returns with us."  
  
"Yes Professor." Jean said with a nod and walked away.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Logan, Ororo, Scott, Kitty, Peter, Rogue and Hank were in the hangar when the now seven returned.  
  
Logan, Hank and the Professor took Mark down to the Danger Room, which had built in shielding while the others helped with the luggage.  
  
Savanna and Laura dropped Laura's luggage in the middle of the bedroom floor, and collapsed onto their beds in a tired heap.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Get a move on!" Kitty yelled up the foyer stairs. Her yell was answered by pounding feet, followed soon after by the younger half of the school running down the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" Amara asked, her nose stuck up in the air as always.  
  
"NYC." Kitty answered, spinning the keys to one of the mansion vehicles around her finger. "The Professor wanted you guys out of the house so Mark can come above ground. Kurt, Ororo, Peter and I were voluntold to go along to watch you guys." She explained as they made their way down the front steps to where the vehicles were waiting.  
  
"Do they not trust us?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"No." Everyone answered.  
  
"Bobby and Jubilee are coming with us. Of course they don't trust us." Sam added.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"It's too crowded here." Laura stated, wrinkling her nose in dissatisfaction as she, Marcos and Tabitha made their way down the crowded streets of New York City. "Everyone is in such a hurry. I prefer it back at the mansion."  
  
"We don't come into the city often, usually we just hang around Bayville, but every once in a while we take a trip down here. I like crowded places though, so I like it when we're down here."  
  
"I'm sure you do Tabitha." A new voice commented.  
  
Tabitha looked back carefully, her fists clenched, ready to form her charges if needed. "Mystique." She greeted with a slight nod of her head.  
  
Mystique smirked and shifted back into her normal form.  
  
Laura gasped, looking wide- eyed at the woman. "You're a shape shifter!" She exclaimed, her shields crashing in her surprise, and her form shifting to that of Mystiques.  
  
Mystique raised her eyebrow slightly. "As are you I see." She said. "Perhaps you would be better off where you would fully be able to utilize your power."  
  
"Mystique." Tabitha warned, her hands glowing brightly.  
  
"Who better to teach a shape shifter than a shape shifter?" Mystique pointed out logically.  
  
"Laura, don't. This chick is bad news. She does nothing but cause trouble." Tabitha warned.  
  
"I.I'll think about it." Laura said simply before turning and walking away.  
  
"Laura! Wait up!" Marcos yelled, chasing after her.  
  
Tabitha cast a final glare at Mystique before turning and following after the younger teens.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Was all Peter heard before a tiny form ran into his leg.  
  
"Help!" The girl squeaked.  
  
Peter looked to where the girl had run fro, to see a large group yelling and shaking their fists at the girl.  
  
Quickly, as if she weighed nothing at all, he lifted the girl up and put her on his back. "Stay there." He whispered. "And stay quiet."  
  
"What's going on Pete?" Kitty asked moving to stand net to him.  
  
"They think I robbed a bank because I am a mutant." The girl whispered frightendly.  
  
"Move aside son." One of the men in the mob ordered.  
  
"What did this child do to receive such treatment?" Peter asked.  
  
"That Mutie broke into a back and almost shout a buncha people!" Another man yelled.  
  
"Are you sure that she was the one who did it? Or are you just accusing her because she is a mutant?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Who cares!" The man yelled.  
  
"If she has broken the law, then let the proper authorities.[1]"  
  
"Human law is for human beings! Now back off fella, or you'll get the same we're going to give to her!"  
  
"Hey mister." Kitty piped up. "Who defines what's human?"  
  
"It's obvious girl. Just open your eyes." The man replied.  
  
"That simple huh?" She asked. "Well a whole chunk of my family was murdered because the Nazis said that it was just as 'obvious' that Jews weren't human, and not so long ago in this country people felt the same way about blacks. Some still do. Is that right?!"  
  
"She scared my kids!" The man argued.  
  
"You scare me!" Kitty countered. "Does that give me the right to beat your brains out?! You want to prove how big and tough you are? Beat up on me!" She challenged. "Come one, what are you waiting for? You're bigger than me, and I'm just a girl! Hey- maybe I'm a mutie too!" She yelled, Peter's hand holding her shoulder tightly. "Ever think of that? Maybe we all are. Maybe the big guy can turn into steel and his kid sister is a demon sorceress and I can walk through walls. Maybe, when you're done, you can hang our heads on your walls as trophies, or better yet, take out scalps like they did in the west. That'll really be something to be proud of!" She ranted.  
  
"You shouldn't talk so to your elders, young lady." A woman in the mob stated icily.  
  
"I don't." Kitty said just as coldly. "To those I respect. [1]" That said, Kitty threw Peter's hand off her shoulder and stalked away.  
  
"Katya!" Peter called after her, not trusting to but the girl's back to the mob, he scooped her up and held her like he had held Illyana so many times before.  
  
Kitty finally stopped walking two blocks away, but she was still fuming.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked the girl in Peter's arms. The girl was tiny and looked no older than nine.  
  
"Thora Holstein." The girl answered and Kitty finally noticed her thick German accent.  
  
"You said you were a mutant, what can you do?" Kitty asked as Peter set the girl on the ground.  
  
"I make shadows listen to me."  
  
"Can you show us, little on?" Peter asked.  
  
Thora nodded and held up a hand. A second later, she seemed to be encased by shadows.  
  
Kitty looked at Peter and he gave a slight nod in return.  
  
"Thora, where do you live?" Kitty asked.  
  
Thora flinched at the question. "On the street." She whispered, looking at her feet.  
  
"Come back with us Thora. Live at the Institute, it's a haven for mutants. You'll have a roof over your head, a bed and food." She offered, extending her hand to the German girl.  
  
Thora took her hand immediately and grinned up at the pair.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Remy, can you show Thora to her room, she's in with Savanna and the other girls. Pete and me have to go talk to the Professor about her. I don't care what he says, she's staying." Kitty said as she walked in the front door.  
  
"Hello t you too, Kitty." Remy greeted.  
  
"Hey Cajun." Kitty said with a grin. "So you think you could do that favour for me?"  
  
"Anyt'ing for a pretty lady."  
  
"Thanks. Thora, this is Remy, don't let him charm you, k? Well I gotta go, talk to you guys later."  
  
"Ich bin, also dumm, wußte ich, daß ich nicht diesem zugestimmt haben sollte. Gottfluch es, bin ich gerechtes Gehen, hurt wieder zu erhalten. Diese Leute werden vermutlich mich als Experiment verwenden.[2]" Thora muttered as she followed Remy farther into the house. "Jetzt jetzt. Das ist nicht nett. [3]" A deep voice stated from the shadows. Thora blinked a couple times staring at the person in front of her. "You're blue! You're German! You're fuzzy! You're CUTE!" Thora yelled and jumped on Kurt. Remy took one look at the surprised expression on Kurt's face and almost wet himself laughing.  
  
[1] = Between the two ones is a quote from one of the comics, I don't know which, but it's not mine, so I take no responsibility for it. [2] = I am so stupid. I know I shouldn't have agreed to this. God damn it, I'm just going to get hurt again. These people are probably going to use me as an experiment. [3] = Now, now. That isn't nice.  
  
R/R 


	8. Pool Parties and French Movies well not ...

Chapter Eight  
  
Silently Savanna poked her head out of her room and checked down the hall. Grinning to herself, she stealthily made her way down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She was halfway there when she felt someone who wasn't there tap her on the shoulder. Savanna let out an almighty shriek, spinning around to see Thora, half hidden in the shadows, standing behind her.  
  
"Jesus H. Murphy on a pogo stick with cheese!" Savanna yelled. "Don't DO that! Jesus! Are you TRYING to kill me?!"  
  
"Sorry." Thora muttered sheepishly as Allesandre came tearing down the stairs, Alexis and the rest of the mansion not far behind.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan demanded, pushing his way to the front of the group.  
  
"Nothing. Thora just scared the crap outta me." Savanna explained, running a hand through her sleep-tangled hair.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He muttered. "Alright, show's over kiddies. Back to bed, all of you."  
  
"You sure got down here like your ass was on fire when I screamed." Savanna commented to Allesandre as they made their way into the kitchen, ignoring Logan's orders.  
  
"I felt your panic." Allesandre stated simply.  
  
"Any why would a preppy little rich girl like you give one shit about a girl like me."  
  
"You're a team-mate. I look after my own, even if I don't like them, and trust me. I don't like you." Her part said, Allesandre spun on her heel and took off down the hall.  
  
"The feeling's mutual sweet heart!" Savanna yelled after her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Robert William Drake, I swear if you go anywhere near that pool I will make you think that you're a goldfish for the rest of your life." Jean warned as Bobby edged his way towards the pool.  
  
Savanna grinned and sent a huge wave of water at Bobby. Allesandre smirked as she and Alexis sent the water back at Savanna with their telekinesis.  
  
The black haired mutant sputtered and glared at the pair while everyone else laughed.  
  
Thora laughed, watching the fun from the safety of her vantage point in the trees.  
  
"Thora! Come join us!" Kurt yelled up to her, from the base of her tree.  
  
"That would require getting wet and going in the sun." Thora replied, swinging her legs back and forth like a little girl. At 4'10" she very much looked the part.  
  
"Come on! Don't make me teleport you into the pool!"  
  
"I don't have a bathing suit." Thora argued with a 'ha-ha, I win' look on her face.  
  
"Then come play football [1] with us!"  
  
Before Kurt had a chance to blink Thora was at the foot of the tree, standing right in front of him. "Come on now, we have a football game waiting."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Allesandre grinned at Thora as she pulled herself out of the pool. The story of the tiny German girl that Peter and Kitty had saved from a mob in NYC, jumping on Kurt when she had first met the furry blue mutant had made it around the mansion like wildfire. with the help of Remy and Jubilee of course. Personally, she thought it was cute. Thora, by the sound if it, had, had a hard last couple months.  
  
Her power to control shadows had manifested the previous February while she had still been in Germany, living with her parents, older brother and older sister. Her mutation had scared both herself and her family. Finally she had fled her home after her sister had accidentally let it slip that Thora was a mutant to one of her friends at school.  
  
The city had been scared, and they wanted to take it out on Thora, so the girl fled to the States, using her control over shadows to hide herself. When she got to the States she lived on the streets of NYC, doing anything to stay alive.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, as if to expel the thoughts from her mind, and tying a towel around her waist, she made her way over to Bobby.  
  
"Ciao." She greeted, sitting down next to the teen on his towel.  
  
"You're going to burn." Bobby stated, looking at her bare shoulders.  
  
"Says the boy who is as white as a fantasma [2]." She smirked.  
  
"Fine." Bobby said with a fake pout. "Remind me never to look out for you again."  
  
Allesandre rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from its spot on the towel. "Happy now?" She asked, smearing the sunscreen on her arms.  
  
"Only if you let me put it on your back for you." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
"Pervertito [3]." Allesandre muttered handing him the bottle, and turning her back on the teen.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"I think they will do fine here Logan." Professor Xavier stated, looking out at his students.  
  
"We have a group who have been through a great deal, but I have a feeling that they will come out as victors in their own personal battles."  
  
"Are you planning on confronting Allesandre on what you told me about the other day, Charles?" Logan asked, coming to stand beside the Professor.  
  
"I will leave it unless it becomes a problem again." Xavier stated simply. "However, I do need to contact Thora's family."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"I believe the other students are in the rec-room Miss Beauvais." Hank stated to the tall blonde beside him. "At least that was where they were residing when I left, and they had a great many movies ready for viewing."  
  
"If you would like to meet them, I don't mind taking you." He added.  
  
"Oh! Merci Monsieur McCoy." The girl exclaimed. "I would very much like to meet them."  
  
"EWWWW!!!" Amara, Jean, Kitty and Allesandre cried as one, staring in mute horror at the television screen as the rest of the students laughed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Kitty exclaimed. "How in the world do you think this is funny!?" She demanded of Kurt. "That poor man is holding his organs in his body with his HANDS!"  
  
"It's not real and it's not us Katzchen." Kurt replied simply. "That's what makes it funny."  
  
"That and the fact that we're all warped." Jubilee added.  
  
"Watching Saving Private Ryan, are you?" Hank asked, stepping into the room with a tall blonde. "Very good cinematic feature."  
  
"It is disgusting." Allesandre said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"If you could pull your attention away from the screen for a moment, I'd like to introduce Justine Beauvais. I just returned from retrieving her from the airport."  
  
"Bonjour." Justine greeted.  
  
Remy perked at that. "Tu parles Francais? [4]"  
  
"Oui!" Justine said happily.  
  
"Justine is from France." Hank supplied helpfully.  
  
"Je parle francais aussi. [5]" Laura said almost lazily.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her with shocked expressions. "What?" She asked. "It's mandatory for students in Ontario to take French in grades 4 to 8 and we have to have two language credits in high school." She informed.  
  
"Riiiight." Savanna drawled. "Come watch with us Justine, we'll take your stuff up later. You too Mr. McCoy."  
  
"I regret I must decline Miss Crooks." That said Hank literally bowed himself out of the room. Justine, however, grinned and planted herself between Sam and Savanna.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." The Professor apologized to the group as he rolled into the library. "The reason I called you all here is because I am going to split you into teams." He explained immediately. "I am doing this because it will be easier for both yourselves." He motioned to the group of his youngest students. "As well as your instructors."  
  
"So what are the teams?" Thora asked.  
  
"As they stand right now, team one will consist of Savanna, Allesandre, Mark, and Thora. Team two will be Alexis, Justine, Laura, Nikolai, and a student who has not yet arrived."  
  
"I don't work well with Allesandre." Savanna stated bluntly.  
  
"Then I hope you learn, for I am not changing the teams."  
  
"But Professor...!"  
  
"The subject is closed Savanna. You two WILL learn how to work together."  
  
[1] European football, not American  
  
[2] Ghost  
  
[3] Pervert  
  
[4] You speak French?  
  
[5] I speak French too.  
  
R/R 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Allesandre sat bolt upright the next night, her head pounding from the sound of the alarm and the panic of the people surrounding her.  
  
"What's going on!?" Savanna yelled over the noise.  
  
"I don't know!" Alexis replied as Laura headed over to the door.  
  
"I saw Kitty, Rogue, and Jean leave their rooms in uniform." She stated. "Something's wrong." She added as the alarms fell silent.  
  
"All A Team students report to the hangar pronto." Logan's voice said over the intercom. "The rest of yeahs, stay in your rooms and don't leave 'em 'till morning."  
  
"Screw that!" Savanna yelled, stalking towards the door.  
  
Alexis grabbed Savanna by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the door. "Mr. Logan said to stay here, we stay here. Do you really want to disobey that chap?" She asked.  
  
Savanna glared at the blonde, but plopped down on Laura's bunk anyways. Suddenly she sat straight up. "Where's the TV remote?" She demanded.  
  
"Why?" Thora asked, giving her a weird look.  
  
"If it's a really big thing, then they'll have it on the news."  
  
"Not this late it won't." Laura argued. "We'll just have to wait till morning."  
  
Savanna groaned and flopped back down onto Laura's bed, muttering curses under her breath the whole time.  
  
"Savanna, please calm down." Allesandre, who was almost in tears, practically begged.  
  
Savanna looked up at Italian mutant, who was still up on her bunk, her head in her hands. "What's wrong with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Everyone's emotions are running high, and they are giving me the worst headache of my life." Everyone was silent for a moment as they contemplated that. "Nice to know you are happy about my pain, Miss Crooks." Allesandre hissed.  
  
"Stay outta my head!" Savanna yelled, ignoring Allesandre's wince.  
  
"I can not help that you project right into my brain practically. You have the loudest emotions of anyone I have ever met." Allesandre countered.  
  
"That's what you say." Savanna said with a snort. "I bet you go snooping around in my head just for kicks."  
  
Something flashed in the Italian's eyes, and random objects on the room began to levitate.  
  
"Oi!" Alexis cried, grabbing Allesandre by the shoulders and spinning her to face her. "Calm down 'Sandre. She's just trying to work you up." She stated, glaring at Savanna over Allesandre's shoulder.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hello!?" Warren called out as he and Elisabeth Braddock stepped into the Mansion. "Professor? Scott?"  
  
"I don't think anyone's here Warren." Betsy whispered.  
  
"Then we expect the worst. The Mansion is never completely empty. You know that."  
  
Laughing drew his attention to the hallway leading from the rec room and the kitchen, as two girls walked into the foyer.  
  
"Who are you?" Alexis and Warren asked at the same time.  
  
"Alexis Fitzgerald. I'm a student here." Alexis answered.  
  
"Where's the Professor?" Betsy asked.  
  
"In the Danger Room with Mark. The rest of the A Team are on a mission." Allesandre answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Warren Worthington the III. I'm a friend of Professor Xavier's, and this is Elisabeth Braddock, she's a former student here."  
  
"Bra. Braddock.?" Alexis stuttered. "As in sister of Brian Braddock?"  
  
"I see you've heard of me." Betsy replied coolly.  
  
"What British doesn't. Your family is famous." Alexis stated, looking at Betsy in, what could only be termed as awe.  
  
"Ah Warren, Elisabeth, you're here." The Professor stated, rolling into the foyer. "Allesandre, Alexis. Please gather the C Team down in the Danger Room."  
  
"I thought that the Danger Room was out of commission until Mark could handle his powers with the whole school here." Alexis said.  
  
"His shields are extremely good, he is ready to come above ground. after he meets his team mates of course."  
  
"Of course Professor." That said the two girls left the foyer.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"So the rest of this place ISN'T metal?" Mark asked, an odd smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Nah, that's just the lower levels, y'know, easier to clean blood off metal that wood, plus they don't scratch as easy." Savanna replied.  
  
"You're a disturbed child, I thought you should know that." Mark stated.  
  
"Thanks." Savanna chirped, leading him into the kitchen. "Aw man, what are YOU doing here?" She complained, staring down Allesandre.  
  
"Eating and reading." Allesandre answered simply, holding up her book and apple for Savanna to see.  
  
"You're Allesandre, right?" Mark asked, extending his hand.  
  
"Si. Allesandre Mannus." She answered, shaking the extended hand.  
  
Mark paused a moment. "You're an Empath aren't you?"  
  
"Si. how did you know that?"  
  
"Part of my power." Mark replied. "The Professor figures my power is that I can imitate another mutant's power within a 2 mile radius of myself. The shields her and Jean helped me put in place work so that I can only concentrate on one power at a time until I know how to control it on my own."  
  
"That's amazing." Allesandre said, an amazed expression on her face. "Do you feel different having another person's power?"  
  
"Yeah. When I'm around Savanna I want to play in the water, when I'm around Bobby, I want to go stand in the freezer, and when I'm around Mr. Logan I want to tear things into little itty bitty pieces. It's quite amusing actually."  
  
"That would freak me out man." Savanna said, shuddering.  
  
"You get used to it." Mark grinned. "Whoa, I need to stop concentrating on your power, it's making me emotion high." He stated, winking at the Italian.  
  
"You hittin' on my girl Williams?" Bobby teased, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Bobby." Mark laughed, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge.  
  
"Since when am I 'your girl', Drake?" Allesandre asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, you know you want me." Bobby said, grinning and kissed Allesandre on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, you're forgiven."  
  
"Food." Kurt muttered, wandering into the kitchen.  
  
"Dude, I just realized that you're back. when did you guys get back anyways?" Savanna asked.  
  
"About half an hour ago. We had the debriefing then we got cleaned up."  
  
"Food." Kurt muttered again.  
  
"What's with the blue guy?" Mark asked.  
  
"His metabolism gets all messed up when he has to teleport a lot."  
  
"Food." Kurt muttered once again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"The game is volleyball, my young athletes. First team to make 20 points wins." Hank stated, spinning the ball on the tip of his finger. "Oh, and since the other group doesn't like to listen to this rule, if you use your powers that's an extra 2 hours in the Danger Room each night for a week."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Hank, but the new kid is here." Logan said, leading a shorter boy into the gym. "Kids, this is Fredrick, he's on one of the teams, but I can't remember which."  
  
"Come and join us Fredrick, we're just about to play a game of volleyball, you can join team two." Hank offered.  
  
Fredrick nodded, took off his sweatshirt and made his way over to where Hank had motioned.  
  
"I'll catch you later Hank. I have a self defence class up in the Danger Room with the B Team." Before Hank could say anything, the Wolverine was gone.  
  
"Okay, GAME ON!" Hank yelled. "Marcos! You're serving."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"I cannot believe Mr. McCoy is making me take extra sessions." Allesandre muttered. "I did not even realize I was doing it."  
  
"Hank did say no powers though Allesandre, and you DID stop the ball in the air with your TK." Bobby said carefully.  
  
"No, my telekinesis decided to stop the ball all on it's own without agreement from me." Allesandre corrected. "I am going to be black and blue by the end of the week. Two hours of one-on-one self defence classes with Mr. Logan each afternoon."  
  
"Want me to freeze him for you?" Bobby asked with a charming smile.  
  
"No, I will just get Alexis to help me hold him against the wall and cover his face in make up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he's just LOVE that." Bobby replied, slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
"So, I learn to hide VERY deep."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"I honestly didn't think he would fly that far!" Allesandre cried the next day, her face hidden in her hands.  
  
Her companions couldn't reply, they were laughing too hard.  
  
"I didn't know Wolverines could fly." Bobby said with a snort.  
  
"Be serious!" Allesandre whined. "I am going to get in trouble for this! First the volley ball game, and now sending Mr. Logan into a wall."  
  
"You're fine 'Sandre." Sam said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "Ah saw Logan, he looked dead proud of you."  
  
"Wolvie's weird that way." Jubilee added. "He could care less what you get in school, as long as you know how to defend yourself."  
  
"I think you should talk you Jena about your TK though hun." Alexis suggested. "It's starting to get out of control."  
  
Allesandre nodded glumly. "Si, I'll talk to her tomorrow." 


	10. Onto Ireland!

Chapter Ten  
  
"Xavier Scott for the Gifted, student speaking." Savanna greeted into the moth piece of the phone in the front hall, the next day.  
  
"Hello, this is Sean Cassidy. May I please speak to Professor Xavier?" A thick deep Irish accent drifted through the phone and Savanna blinked a couple times in response.  
  
"Uh.. Sure, one sec. PROFESSOR! PHONE!" Savanna yelled at the top of her lungs, not bothering to cover the mouthpiece of the phone. "He'll be along in a moment." She added to Sean in the sweetest voice possible.  
  
"That's one set of lungs you have on you, girl." Sean laughed.  
  
"Thanks!" Savanna chirped as The Professor rolled into the foyer. "Here's The Professor." She added, handing Xavier the phone.  
  
"There ARE quieter ways to contact me Savanna." He stated, tapping his head lightly.  
  
"Meh." Savanna said with a shrug. "My way is more fun." She added with a grin.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, The Professor took the phone from her hand.  
  
Savanna excused herself without a word and headed into the rec room. She rolled her eyes at Allesandre and Alexis who were fawning over Warren's wings.  
  
"Miss Braddock!" Alexis called over to Betsy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you use Mr. Worthington's wings as a pillow?" Thora asked with a grin.  
  
Scott and Jean managed to cover their laughs with coughs, but the rest of the occupants weren't so lucky, and the room erupted in laughter.  
  
"Betsy regarded Thora coolly. "I don't believe that is any of your business, child. However, I will tell you this; angel feathers are VERY soft." She said with a hint of a smirk.  
  
Everyone went quiet, except for a few stray chuckles, when The Professor rolled into the room. "That was Sean on the phone." He stated.  
  
"Banshee?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. "What was he calling about?" She asked at his nod.  
  
"There is a young mutant in his area. She just manifested two weeks ago, her sisters and neighbours are afraid of her and her parents want to 'rid themselves of their disgrace'. She is currently with Sean, but he fears that her parents will go to drastic measures. He believes that she has psionic powers to control people like they are her puppet, so Jean, Betsy is you wish, Allesandre and Alexis, we are going to talk to her parents, and see if she would like to study here."  
  
"Where is she?" Allesandre asked curiously.  
  
"Ireland." Over half the group said at once.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Why do we have to wear out uniforms?" Alexis asked, shucking off her gloves and tossing them on the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Why do I have to wear my old uniform?" Betsy muttered.  
  
Jean grinned at the brits. "We need to wear our uniforms because we need to look imposing with these people." She stated to Alexis. "And you." She shot a particularly evil grin at Betsy. "You would probably give them a heart attack with your normal uniform."  
  
Betsy stuck her nose up in the air. "I have a good body, and I intend to show it off."  
  
"Oh wow." Allesandre breathed, her face practically plastered to the BlackBird's window. "It's so green." She murmured.  
  
"Buckle up. We're landing." The Professor called back to them.  
  
Xavier set the BlackBird down in the middle of a large field behind an old manor. A man with curly red hair stood on the grass, his hand shielding his eyes from the wind.  
  
"Sean! It's so good to see you again!" Jean greeted, hugging the man.  
  
"Good to see you too Lass." Sean said, hugging her back. "Betsy, Professor." He greeted with a nod of his head.  
  
"SEAN!!!" A shrill cry came from the manor, followed by an even louder scream. "SEAN!" The voice yelled again, fear tingeing it.  
  
Jean, Betsy and Sean were off running towards the manor before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Siobhan!" Sean yelled, skidding to a halt next to the back door, spotting Sean, the girl quickly made her way over to the trio. "What's the matter Lass?"  
  
Jean had to blink to make sure she was seeing correctly. When The Professor had told them about Siobhan Abernethy she had expected a simple, frightened 14 year-old. This girl was nothing like the girl Jean had expected. Decked out in a short red and black plaid pleated skirt with a studded black leather belt latched around her waist, huge black boots with buckles, and a black tank-top with 'I hate the world' in red on the front. This girl was even more of a Goth than Rogue had been.  
  
"There are people at the front gate." Siobhan explained breathlessly. "They're yelling and screaming and trying to get in. My parents are with them."  
  
"Siobhan, take these girls to your room. Don't come out until we tell you that it's safe." Sean instructed.  
  
Siobhan nodded and motioned Allesandre and Alexis to follow her, her boots clunking loudly on the paving stones.  
  
"Interesting outfits you got there." Siobhan commented as the trio made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, quite the fashion statements aren't they?" Alexis agreed with a hint of a smile.  
  
"You're a brit." Siobhan stated, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"And you're Irish."  
  
"If it bears any news worthiness, I'm, Italian." Allesandre put in before a high-pitched shriek made them cover their ear in pain.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that sound!?" Alexis yelled. She felt like her ears were going to burst.  
  
"Sean. It's his mutant. thing." Siobhan explained when the shrieking stopped.  
  
The trio almost jumped a foot in the air when the first sounds of gunfire began.  
  
Allesandre was cursing a blue streak in Italian as they crawled past a window that looked out onto the front yard, and ran to Siobhan's room that was placed strategically at the back of the house.  
  
"So." Siobhan began casually. "Come here often?"  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and shucked off her gloves and belt, dropping them on Siobhan's bed.  
  
"So, how long have you been staying with Mr. Cassidy?" Allesandre asked, dropping down onto the floor.  
  
"Just over two weeks. He was going to teach me to control my gift, himself. However my parents found out where I was. They think that mutants are the scum of the universe, and to have one as a daughter was just too much for them to handle. They've tried to break in here five times and I was almost shot when I was out shopping with Sean last week."  
  
"That's horrible." Allesandre breathed.  
  
"Yeah, well. You get used to it." Siobhan said softly.  
  
The trio sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the fight outside.  
  
"I feel like I'm imposing when I'm here. Like I don't belong." Siobhan said quietly.  
  
The sounds of the fight died down at the red head's declaration.  
  
"Ever since I decided to think for myself, and dress like this." She motioned to herself. "I've been shunned by my parents, my friends, people at school, even strangers on the street. I refused to change to meet society's wants of me though. Now my own parents don't only shun me, but try to kill me because they think the devil had made me the way I am."  
  
"Siobhan, you are not the devil's creation. God is the creator, and if he made you the way you are, then that is the way you are meant to be." Allesandre said, looking the Irish girl straight in the eye.  
  
"Guh, religious psycho-babble." Alexis muttered, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Allesandre chuckled lightly. "Sorry Lexi." She cocked her head to the side slightly as if listening. "The fight is over." She stated. "There is a great deal of pain coming from the front yard, however our four are fine. Tired, but fine."  
  
"This is all my fault." Siobhan whispered. "If I had never come here none of this would have happened."  
  
"I don't blame you Lass." Sean said from the doorway. "Your Professor needs to speak with you two downstairs." He added to Alexis and Allesandre. The pair nodded and left the room silently.  
  
"This isn't your fault." Sean stated, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "Your parents are the ones who are in the wrong here."  
  
"If you say so." Siobhan muttered, as she continually clasped and unclasped her spiked wristband.  
  
"The reason why The Professor and the others are here is because I called them. Professor Xavier runs a school for kids like you. He knows better how to help you, and he has other students with psionic powers that can help you."  
  
"My parents don't want me back do they?" Siobhan asked, looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"The Professor is trying to talk some sense into them, but to be honest with you. no I don't think they do."  
  
Siobhan sniffled and dashed away the tears that refused to stay in her eyes. "You know what?" She demanded. "Screw them! If they're ashamed of me that's their problem! 'Cause I'm fucking ashamed of them too!" She let out a small sob and dove at Sean's chest, crying into his shirt.  
  
"Hey Lass, it's okay. I'll look after you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
"It isn't fair, Sean. I tried so hard to please them, and all my work is blown to shit because of something THEY probably passed down to me!"  
  
"I know Lass, but it'll be okay. I'm going to come with you to New York."  
  
"Thank-you." Siobhan mumbled into Sean's shirt.  
  
A loud knock drew both their attentions to the door. "Sorry to interrupt." Allesandre apologized. "But you are both wanted downstairs." She said quietly.  
  
"Have my parents made their decision?" Siobhan asked.  
  
"Si." Allesandre said with a sad smile.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Siobhan let out a small hiccup as she strapped herself into her seat on board the BlackBird.  
  
"Hey love, don't worry. It'll be okay." Alexis said, patting the younger girl on the shoulder on her way to her own seat. "You have us now, and we look after our own."  
  
"Do you. do you think I'll be allowed to come back an visit Ireland?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you come back with Sean and stay with him. We're allowed to go home for holidays and such."  
  
Siobhan nodded, and pulled out her c.d. player out of her backpack. "Thank- you." She mumbled. 


	11. Rogue, Malls and Mystique

Chapter Eleven  
  
"I REALLY wish they would find a better way to wake up the team without giving the rest of us bloody heart attacks!" Alexis yelled a night later, when she was woken, yet again, by the wail of the alarm.  
  
"A Team report to the hangar bay NOW! That means you too, Warren, Betsy and Sean." Logan growled over the intercom.  
  
"Holy wow." Thora breathed. "That's 14 people."  
  
"This must be something big." Allesandre added. "I hope they're okay."  
  
There was a loud knock at their door before Justine and Siobhan walked in, trailing blankets and pillows behind them. "We're bunking with you tonight." Siobhan announced, plopping down on the floor between Thora's bed, and Laura's and Alexis' bunk.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Kitty asked nervously as she watched Storm, Angel and Banshee jump out of the BlackBird while it was still flying.  
  
"Hush Kitty. Ah wanna hear what they're sayin'" Rogue stated, slapping Kitty lightly on the arm.  
  
Kitty made a face at her, but switched on her communicator headset as well.  
  
"There's about eight people down there. There are obvious mutants." Warren's voice came through. "I don't know if the others are, but they're causing a lot lf property damage."  
  
"Keep out of the way until we get down there." Scott ordered.  
  
"Roger. Angel out."  
  
"About time you showed up!" Warren yelled as the others ran up to the battle scene.  
  
"Any idée why dey doin' dis?" Remy asked, charged cards ready in his hands.  
  
"None." Warren answered with a shake of his head. "It looks like we have a bunch of rogue mutants who just want to destroy the city."  
  
"Ah resent that remark!" Rogue yelled over to them.  
  
"You would." Warren yelled back.  
  
"Jean!" Scott called over to the red head. "Can you find out what they want?"  
  
"No." Jean answered. "They're shielding me somehow. I can't get a thing."  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Rogue demanded, pointing up the sky where an odd shape was flying across the sky, heading towards them.  
  
"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super Man!" Bobby joked.  
  
"It ain't no Super Man, Super Woman maybe." Rogue answered before she was hit into a wall by the UFP[1].  
  
"Rogue!" Warren yelled, looking over to his fallen comrade.  
  
"Remember." His opponent said. "Always watch the BIRDIE!" He yelled, slamming his fist into Warren's gut. "Fly birdie, fly!" He cackled, throwing Warren into a nearby wall.  
  
Silently Rogue snuck up behind the woman who had attacked her. Quickly she pulled off her gloves and grabbed onto the woman's arms.  
  
The woman let out an ear piercing shriek as her power was drained from her body. "LET GO OF ME!!!" She yelled, kicking behind her, as they rose into the air, but she was getting weak and the kick had no effect.  
  
"Rogue!" Scott yelled up to her. "Let go! You're draining too much! You're going to kill her!"  
  
"Ah. Ah can't!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Help me!" She sobbed.   
  
"Child, let go." Ororo said quietly, as she pried Rogue's hands off the other woman's arms. Once unsupported by Rogue the woman fell the 5 feet to the ground, and lay still.  
  
Ororo grunted as Rogue fell against her, dead weight, and began to twitch.  
  
"Henry!" Ororo yelled, setting Rogue on the ground lightly. "Henry! She's going into convulsions!" She yelled again.  
  
"Check the other woman Ororo. Make sure she's still breathing and still has a pulse." Hank ordered, taking Rogue.  
  
Ororo nodded and crawled over to the woman's prone form. Lightly she pressed her fingers to her neck. "Dear god Hank. There's no pulse."  
  
"Back to the BlackBird now!" Scott's voice came over the com. "The police are here, retreat to the BlackBird!"  
  
"Take her." Hank thrust Rogue into Ororo's grasp. Mimicking her, he lightly pressed his fingers to the unknown woman's neck. "There is a pulse." He said with a sigh of relief. "It is very faint however."  
  
"Storm! Beast! Rogue! Where are you? We need to go! Get your asses on this jet now!" Logan yelled through the communicator.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"When you gonna wake up chere?" Remy asked, stroking the back of Rogue's glove covered hand. A day had passed and she still wasn't awake.  
  
"Remy?" She croaked, cracking an eye open. 'Remy, you have to help me." She wimpered. "She won't leave me alone, she won't go away. She won't get outta my head."  
  
"Who chere?" Who won' get outta your head?"  
  
"The woman. She's trying to take over! She won't go away." Rogue yelled, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Ah can't fight her Remy, she's too strong."  
  
"What about the shields the Professor put up?"  
  
"She broke through them. She's too strong for me Remy. Ah can't handle her."  
  
"Shhh, chere. It'll be okay." Remy said, smoothing Rogue's hair back, careful not to touch her skin. "De Professor will find somet'ing t' help you, an' den I can go back to chasin' you, non?"  
  
Rogue smiled lightly and grasped his hand. "Thank you Remy." She whispered.  
  
"Anytime, chere. Anytime." He replied, kissing her gloved hand. "Go to sleep chere, I'll go get De Professor."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I'm bored." Savanna whined, two days later.  
  
"And you're heavy. Get the hell off me." Mark growled, pushing the girl off his lap.  
  
Savanna made a face and sat on Marcos' lap instead. "We really need to find something to do." Savanna muttered, shifting around to get comfortable.  
  
Marcos grabbed her hips to hold her still. "If you are going to sit on my lap, sit still." He warned.  
  
"Getting a tad uncomfortable there, Marcos?" Roberto asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Cogida de Roberto[2]." Marcos said, glaring at the Brazilian.  
  
"Aw, you know you love me." Savanna said with a winning smile, winking at Marcos.  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Ouch, that hurts."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Children, behave." Bobby sing-songed, as he walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Savanna demanded, her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"Love you too Savanna." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I got put on driving duty 'cause Siobhan needs to go get new clothes. Anyone wanna come with us?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"And the creatures known as teenagers descend upon their watering hole, armed with allowances and rich Cajuns." Alexis joked, grinning at Remy.  
  
"You lucky that Remy be a softy." Remy sighed, handing her a twenty.  
  
"Thanks!" She chirped, and ran off to catch up with Allesandre.  
  
"Push over." Bobby laughed as he raced by.  
  
"But we love you anyways." Jubilee said, coming up to walk beside him. "You're our favourite Cajun."  
  
"I'm your only Cajun." Remy said, flinging an arm over her small shoulders.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"So, what all do you need?" Laura asked her quiet companion.  
  
"More clothes." Siobhan replied. "I only have enough to last me two days."  
  
"Laura, my dear. How good to see you again." A smooth voice greeted from behind them.  
  
Laura's body tensed up at the sound of the voice and she spun stiffly to look at the woman. "Mystique." She greeted with a slight nod of the head.  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady?" Mystique asked, shifting into her normal form, as she went to brush Siobhan's hair out of her face.  
  
Laura caught the hand before it could touch the Irish girl. "Don't touch her Mystique." She warned, her eyes flashing. "And don't come near us again. I know what you've done in the past, and I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"Pity." Mystique said softly, flicking her own hair out of her face. "You could have been great."  
  
"If being great means being evil, then I'll leave it to you RAVEN. "I'll stick to being a good guy."  
  
'Yeah what she said." Siobhan agreed, with a nod of her head. "Evil's bad. Probably fun, but bad none the less."  
  
"Do you actually think the Flatscans will accept you?" Mystique asked, leaning against the wall. "They'll never accept us. They're scared, and they'll take that fright out on us." She hissed. "Your Professor preaches unity with them, they don't want unity, they want us GONE! Do you want to be the ones to face that hatred? Because if you stay with Xavier you will. It is constantly in the public eye."  
  
"I'd rather work towards them accepting me rather than becoming what they fear. It's mutants like you, Magneto and his brood that give the rest of us bad names. Now stay away from us, or I'll send Mr. Logan after you."  
  
As the pair walked away, Siobhan leaned over towards Laura. "What's a Flatscan?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"It's a derogatory term some mutants have come up with for pwople without the x-gene. It's like calling Japanese people Japs, or calling black people the N word [3], or the normal humans calling us Muties." Laura explained, her lips set in a thin line.  
  
"Oh." Siobhan said softly. "Have you talked to Michael lately?" She asked, completely changing the subject.  
  
A large grin broke out over the Canadian girl's face at the mention of her boyfriend, and she began to play with her necklace. "He e-mailed me last night. He'll be moved into his dorm at NYU by the 21st, he said he'd come up and visit me a week before school starts."  
  
"You really like him don't you?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
A dreamy smile passed over her featured. 'Yeah. We'll be going out a year at the end of September."  
  
"How did you guys meet anyways?"  
  
"He was my math tutor. I ended up having to get a new tutor because I could never concentrate around him. He asked me to a movie the second week he was tutoring me, and it snowballed from there."  
  
"How cute." Siobhan grinned.  
  
Laura smiled back, and pointed down the hall. "There's a Hot Topic store down that way if my memory serves me correctly."  
  
"OoooO! Hot Topic!" Siobhan exclaimed and took off down the hall.  
  
"Lord help me." Laura muttered, following after the Irish girl.  
  
[1] UFP- unidentified flying person lol  
  
[2] Fuck off Roberto  
  
[3] I refuse to say the word, or type it, it's rude.  
  
R/R, you know you want to *wink wink, nudge nudge* 


	12. Hawaii Here We Come

Author's Notes: Wow. it's amazing! I'm updating! Lots to update too, I've been writing just not updating, *cringes* sorry. Well anyways, the real point to this A/N. THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! It gave me a much needed ego boost =)  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"You know what is annoying?" Thora asked as she grabbed the stool that allowed her to reach the plates in the cupboards.  
  
"No. What's annoying?" Mark asked, as he grabbed the plate for her.  
  
"Being short." The German girl replied, hopping down off of the stool. Standing barefoot in front of him, she only reached the Californian's chin.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Shorty." Mark said with a grin, ruffling her black and fire engine red hair.  
  
"Oh, haha." Thora muttered, glaring up at him. "Think you could get me a glass too Tall Boy?"  
  
Mark laughed at her and grabbed a glass off one of the higher shelves with little trouble.  
  
"Well there's two of them." The pair heard Rogue mutter. They turned around to see the woman standing in the doorway, a short Asian girl beside her. "Ah swear. You bunch purposely hide in every corner of th' mansion when we're tryin' t' find yeah."  
  
"We like to give you the exercise." Mark said with a grin.  
  
"You're short like me!" Thora exclaimed, rushing over to the girl.  
  
The girl just blinked in confusion.  
  
"This is Jiang, she really doesn't understand English very well." Rogue explained.  
  
"Oh!" Thora exclaimed. "Um. short." Thora said showing the height with her hand. "You and me are short."  
  
Jiang's eyes widened in understanding. "I understand!" She said nodding. "And his is tall?" She asked pointing to Mark.  
  
"Yes, very." Thora muttered glaring at the boy.  
  
"We'll see you two later, we have to go get her settled." Rogue said, resting her hand on Jiang's shoulder.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Scott! Change the channel!" Bobby yelled, trying to grave the T.V. remote from the older man.  
  
"No! It's important that we keep up to date on the world's happenings." Scott stated, holding the remote out of Bobby's reach.  
  
"So keep up to date on the world's happenings in YOUR room. You have a T.V., don't make us suffer by making us watch the News." Jubilee whined.  
  
"Hey, shut up for a second." Scott ordered, leaning towards the T.V.  
  
"Doctors are at a loss as to what this new virus is, however it does seem to only be affecting teenagers and older. Thousands of people have gone into voluntary quarantine."  
  
Taking advantage of Scott's interest in the newscast, Rogue grabbed the remote out of his hand and changed the channel.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry Scott. Majority rules." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
\\ Robert, you are required down in the hangar right away. \\  
  
Bobby almost fell out of his bed in surprise at the sound of The Professor's voice in his head. \\ But it's only. \\ The teen paused to look at the clock on his dresser. \\ 5 am, Professor. \\ He whined.  
  
\\ Now Robert. \\ The Professor ordered.  
  
With a groan Bobby rolled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. \\ Ow, I'll be right there Professor. \\  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Would you wake up!?" Jean hissed, elbowing Bobby in the side.  
  
"Jean, it's 5:30 in the morning. No one in their right mind would be up this early. It's inhuman."  
  
Roberto rolled his eyes and hit Bobby in the back of the head with one of his gloves. "You are a wimp, Bobby my man."  
  
"No, I'm just sane enough to not want to be awake this early in the morning."  
  
"If you had your way, you would never be awake earlier than noon." Scott commented from the front of the jet.  
  
Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Wake me when we get there." He muttered with a large yawn.  
  
Roberto rolled his eyes and turned to Jean. "So what exactly are we going on?" He asked.  
  
"Cerebro detected a new mutant in Hawaii, we, my dear Roberto, are going to see if he'll join us."  
  
"Another one!?" Bobby exclaimed, his eyes flying open. "If we get anymore people there's gonna be no room at the mansion."  
  
"Go back to sleep Bobby." Jean and Roberto muttered.  
  
"Geeze, I can just FEEL the love wafting off of you two. It's unbelievable."  
  
Roberto just ignored him. "So, what do we know about this kid?"  
  
"Well his name is Iakopa, and Cerebro detected him at an orphanage. So there is a possibility that he's an orphan. But other than that we don't know much about him."  
  
"Do we know what his power is?" Bobby asked, straightening up in his chair.  
  
"We're not positive, but The Professor thinks that it has to do with a luck factor." Jean explained. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
The two teens nodded and went back to minding their own business.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Charming place." Roberto muttered, looking at the ramshackle building before them.  
  
"I've seen worse." Scott commented quietly.  
  
Jean gripped his hand in response, and gave him a small smile. "You're away from all of this now." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Scott just smiled at her. "Shall we go in?" He asked, clutching Jean's hand like a lifeline.  
  
"Yes, let's go in." The Professor said with a nod of his head.  
  
The group walked into the foyer of the orphanage and was met by a dark skinned woman with graying hair. "May I help you?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, actually you could." The Professor answered. "We were wondering if a boy by the name of Iakopa lived here."  
  
A look of fear passed over the woman's features at the boy's name, and her eyes began to dart around wildly. "Yes, he does. Why do you want to know."  
  
"We were hoping to have a word with him, if that's okay with you ma'am." Scott spoke up.  
  
"You're not members of one of those stupid Anti-Mutant organizations, are you?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell." Bobby muttered shaking his head vehemently.  
  
"Would it be a problem if we were?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"Of course it would. I hate people that closed-minded. It sickens me." The woman replied. "One minute please, I'll go get Iakopa." That said the woman turned on her heel and walked out of the foyer.  
  
"That was odd." Roberto commented.  
  
"Shut up 'Berto." Bobby snapped.  
  
"You're in a bad mood today. I haven't heard one joke out of your mouth all morning."  
  
"I rolled out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, and I have the bruise to prove it."  
  
"Behave both of you." Scott reprimanded, glaring at the teens.  
  
"Shhh. they're coming back." Jean whispered.  
  
A moment later the woman walked back into foyer, a think dark skinned boy at her side.  
  
"Iakopa, these people want to speak with you." The woman stated, motioning to the group. "Do you wish me to stay?" She asked the boy rather than the group.  
  
Iakopa shook his head lightly. "No, it's alright." He said eyeing the group. Once the woman was out of earshot Iakopa spoke. "This has to do with me being a mutant doesn't it?" He asked, pushing a lock of black hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yes it does, actually." The Professor said. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier from the Xavier Institute in New York. My institute is a school and home for mutants. These four are students, and occasionally teachers."  
  
"Are you offering me a place at your school?" Iakopa asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I am." The Professor replied. "Any mutant is welcome."  
  
"Do you know what I can do!?" He asked, still eyeing the group warily.  
  
"No, we were hoping you could tell us that."  
  
"If I wish things, they come true." He said quietly.  
  
Roberto blinked slowly. "How does that work?" He asked, eyebrows drawn down in confusion.  
  
"Last year, just before exams, I was given a test by one of my teachers. She gave us time to study, and she gave us review notes. I didn't use the time or the notes and I walked into the class on the morning of the test not knowing any of the material and wishing that she would cancel it so I didn't have to fail. My teacher stood at the front of the class, tests in hand, shook her head, and cancelled the test for no reason." Iakopa explained.  
  
"Dude! That's cool!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to watch what I wish." Iakopa said with a small frown.  
  
"We would love to have you join us at The Institute Iakopa." Jean said, shooting him a reassuring smile.  
  
"It sounds nice, but to get m out of here you would have to adopt me." The boy stated, looking at The Professor.  
  
"That's not a problem Iakopa. Scott was my first student, I adopted him after his powers manifested, and he blew a hole in a hospital by accident."  
  
A grin broke out over Iakopa's face. "Really?" He asked. "You mean, you would get me out of this place?"  
  
"If you wish." The Professor said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Oh trust me, I wish." Just as suddenly as the grin appeared, it disappeared. "You're not going to send me back here if you don't want me hanging around anymore are you?" He asked.  
  
"Of course not." Xavier stated. "You may leave whenever you want, but I will not kick you out or send you back."  
  
"How long will it take until I can go back with you?"  
  
"Take Bobby and Roberto out, show them the sights. We should be done by four." Xavier said, checking his pocket watch.  
  
"Sweet!" Bobby exclaimed. "Sightseeing in Hawaii, this day is looking up."  
  
"Hey, who knows, maybe you'll get a tan." Roberto teased. "Oh so white one."  
  
"Geeze! What is it with people picking on my paleness? First 'Sandre, now you. I'm not that pale."  
  
"Think of who the comments are coming from Bobby. To them, you are pale." Jean laughed.  
  
Read and Review! Pretty please with sugar on top? 


	13. Oh noes

A/N I recently got a review from a rather peeved off British person about me making Alexis atheist. She asked me that I not make British people seem atheist. This was not my intent. I have many very religious characters in this story. Siobhan, Allesandre, Kurt, Sam and Rahne for example. What I was going for when I made Alexis the way was she is is a bit of difference between the characters. I did not intend to insult anyone. Sorry if I did, but I'm not changing her religious status.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"You are so lucky." Allesandre sighed, as she stretched out on Bobby's bed. "I always wanted to go to Hawaii. My aunt and uncle went, but they hated me, so I wasn't allowed to go."  
  
Bobby looked up from putting his clothes away and made a face. "They sound like charming people." He muttered sarcastically. "Ouch damn it!"  
  
"What did you do?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"Closed the drawer on my finger." He mumbled, sticking the said finger in his mouth.  
  
"Aw. let me kiss it better for you?" She asked slyly, resting back on her elbows.  
  
"Really now?" Bobby asked, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
The girl grinned and kissed his finger before pulling back.  
  
"Tell me about you family." Bobby whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Allesandre jerked in surprise. "Bobby. " She trailed off.  
  
"Please Allesandre. I want to know more about you."  
  
Slowly Allesandre took a deep breath. "My name is Allesandre Maria Mannus, I was born on March 5th 1992 in Venice Italy. After my parents died I went to live with my mother's sister and her husband. They never liked my father, and since they saw me as part of him, they hated me. They only tolerated me in their home for the sake of my mother. Once I was old enough, I enrolled myself in gymnastics with some of the money my parents had left me. I never had any friends; I was too shy to make them. Everyone just assumed that I thought I was better than them and did not try to approach me. I was treated like a plague at school, at home, even in my classes. I became depressed and it did not go away until I moved here. People here try to help me, and don't judge me. well except for Savanna, but she is just a bitch."  
  
"Babe, I am so sorry you had to go through that." Bobby whispered against her hair. "If I had known you then, I would have come and whisked you away in a Ferrari to live with me in my old 50's home."  
  
Allesandre giggled, and fiddled with her ever-present gloves.  
  
"Why do you wear those Allesandre?" He asked eyeing her hands.  
  
"I do not like my hands." She said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I have broken my fingers a lot because of gymnastics, and now they are all ugly." She explained, biting her lip. "Tell me about your life Bobby."  
  
"Well my full name is Robert William Drake, I was born to William and Madeline Drake in Fort Washington, Long Island. I'm an only child and I had a pretty good childhood."  
  
"You sound like you are applying to a dating service." Allesandre laughed, cutting the teen off.  
  
With a grin Bobby continued. "I'm a Pisces looking for another Pisces to keep me company. I like long walks on the beach and pretty brown haired Italian girls." He joked. "But seriously. my dad and I never got along, my mom was. my mom. No other way to explain it. She's odd that one. I don't think I've ever heard my dad tell me that he's proud of me or that he loved me. It's just not his style; he lets my mom do it for him. It's a lot easier in the long run. I found out I was a mutant when I was fourteen, just a little bit older than you are now. The Professor sought me out and I started here before my grade nine year."  
  
"I wish I had your life." Allesandre mumbled, laying her head on Bobby's chest. "Mine was very shitty."  
  
"Was, babe. It was." Bobby whispered. "Is it now?"  
  
Shaking her head lightly, Allesandre smiled. "No. I have friends now, people who actually care about me."  
  
"You better believe it babe. No and always."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"How come they NEVER tell us when they go haring off?" Alexis demanded, glaring at whatever she could get her eyes on. "I mean, is it so hard to leave a not that says: 'flown off to some beautiful place to try and convince a mutant teen to leave home and join us here. Will be back by dinner, don't break anything'." She ranted.  
  
"Excusez-moi?" Justine asked, a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Savanna echoed.  
  
"Jean, Kurt, Amara and Miss Ororo are have gone to pick up some mutant. The Professor had to go to New York, Mr. Logan went with him. Dr. McCoy is hole up in his lab, and Miss Braddock and Mr. Worthington have gone out."  
  
"Aw shit." Savanna muttered.  
  
"What?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"You do realize what this means don't you?"  
  
"No, what?" Nikolai asked again.  
  
"Scott is in charge!" She exclaimed. "And if Scott is in charge that means no sweets for us."  
  
"Oh no, not the sweets." Mark teased, ruffling the girl's hair.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find anything out about this new mutant."  
  
"You're a perfectionist 'Lexi!" Savanna called after her, as the blonde girl left the room.  
  
"And you're a procrastinator!" Alexis called back.  
  
The New Yorker just grinned.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"We could play pool." Thora suggested.  
  
"Too many people." Ray countered, shooting the idea down.  
  
"Play in the pool." The tiny girl tried again.  
  
"It's raining." Laura stated.  
  
"Play catch in the house?" Rahne suggested with a grin.  
  
"And have Scott give us extra Danger Room sessions for a month?" Jubilee muttered, tossing a football over her head. "No thanks."  
  
Sam reached out and grabbed the football out of midair. "Football." He stated simply.  
  
Thora rapped him on the head with her knuckles. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked. "Sam, it's raining."  
  
"So?" Sam asked. "The only way to play football is in the rain so you can get all muddy."  
  
"Muddy?" Laura asked. "Sounds like fun to me."  
  
"Ah hell why not." Savanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Amara asked a couple hours later, as she watched the group troop past, covered in mud and soaked to the bone.  
  
"We were playing football." Jubilee said with a grin, going up to hug the other girl.  
  
Amara pushed her back lightly. "Touch me and die. Got it?" She demanded.  
  
Still grinning, Jubilee saluted her and backed away. "So when did you get home?"  
  
"Just now." Amara answered. "The Professor wants to see us all in the rec- room in half an hour, so you better get cleaned up before then or Ororo will have your heads."  
  
"What's it about?" Mark asked, as the rest of the teens trooped upstairs to get cleaned off.  
  
"About you guys. The new students. Introductions, explanations and the like. Now go get going or you won't be ready in time."  
  
Mark nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Sighing, Amara went to find the other students that hadn't been with the muddy footballers. "I'm becoming a maid." She muttered, trudging up the stairs behind her classmates.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"While it is not the beginning of the regular school year, here at the Xavier Institute we are always learning." Xavier stated, looking at his students, all of whom were gathered in the rec room. "At this school we have students who are old and young, old and new. However, today I am here to talk to you about the new."  
  
"And 3.2.1. we have a lecture." Jubilee muttered in Sam's ear.  
  
"As you all know, we have been accepting new students since the middle of July. Most come from the far reached of the world, while some come from our own backyard, all with a myriad of different abilities. We have Savanna Crooks from New York City who can manipulate water. Allesandre Mannus from Italy who is empathetic and telekinetic. Marcos Perez from Spain who has control over vegetation. Alexis Fitzgerald who is also telekinetic."  
  
"We have way too many telekinetics in this place." Tabitha whispered in Ray's ear, who stifled a laugh.  
  
"As well as Fredric Trulsas, Nikolai Rosenburg, Siobhan Abernethy, Laura Miller, Mark Williams, Justine Beauvais, Jiang Wang, Thora Holstein, Iakopa, and last but not least, Imani Adamchak." He said motioning to the dark skinned girl next to his chair. "Miss Adamchak was detected by Cerebro early this morning. She comes to us from Zambia, and has the ability to create portals to anywhere in the world."  
  
There was a murmur of greeting from the group, and the girl smiled lightly.  
  
"Now, the real reason I asked you all here." The Professor said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Uh-oh." Bobby muttered, as his classmates winced. "We're in trouble now."  
  
"I realize that it is summer break, a time for kids your age to relax and have fun, and I understand that. However, with whom I believe to be our last new student with us, I think it is time that ALL students begin or re- begin a regular training schedule, not just the X-Men." He stated.  
  
Savanna paled amongst the groans in the room. "D. Does that mean Danger Room sessions?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. "Because I don't like that room."  
  
"Yes Savanna. That means Danger Room sessions. As well as self-defense training, offence training, tracking and strategy training and learning to control your powers for the new students."  
  
Allesandre opened her mouth to speak, but The Professor cut her off.  
  
"Yes Allesandre, you have to take part in the self-defense classes." He told her.  
  
Allesandre groaned and slid down into he couch cushions. "I am going to die." She muttered.  
  
"I have a question." Siobhan said raising her hand. "Is all this on TOP of school?"  
  
"Yes." The Professor stated with a quick nod of his head.  
  
More groans filled the room. "I am going to die." Allesandre muttered again.  
  
"B team, you will continue where you left off last month."  
  
"Yes sir." All nine voices mumbled.  
  
"The training schedules will be posted in here, in the kitchen and in the lower levels. They will begin tomorrow." Scott stated. "Now go lean up the mess you made in the hall." He said, dismissing them. 


End file.
